White Christmas
by Jiya666
Summary: Yet another snowless Christmas. Drabble with my OC's, possible femmeslash if you want to look at it that way. K For slight violence. Will probably write more with these character's, let me know what you think.


Green was everywhere. Unfortunate, Pen thought, as she surveyed the surrounding area. This would be the third Christmas in a row without snow for her family. Her brother, Liam, would be crushed; eight years old and he hadn't seen snow since his fifth birthday.  
The snow less ground was covered in dying grass and pale brown soil, cracked from recent temperature drops. Pen glanced hopefully at the sky, her pale blue eyes searching for any sign of an upcoming change in the weather. The air around her was crisp and the wind sharp. It was quite clear that despite the bitter cold, the weather had no intention of changing.  
Agitated and freezing, the blue haired girl bit her lip, glaring at the changing clouds.  
"For Arceus' sake!" Pen shouted, startling a nearby flock of Starly. "Is it too much to ask for a little snow?"  
Nothing. Despite her plea, the clouds remained the same. Then again, had she really expected that to work?

Frustrated, Pen watched as the bird Pokemon fluttered up into the air, swooping amongst each other against the bright December sun. She exhaled, tossing her hair out of her eyes. It really was beautiful to watch, the way Pokemon were so free, the way they maneuvered so easily. As they swooped and dove Pen let herself become lost in the way they made it nearly impossible to focus on any single member of the flock.  
Finally, the Starly settled themselves back on the ground and Pen knew the air show was over. She smiled as the entire group of birds began to chirp back and forth, allowing her to forget the lack of snow and instead listen to the Pokemon's song.

Fable lay back on her bed, hanging up the phone. Pen was out again. Where did she go all the time?  
"Fable? Any luck at Pen's house, dear?" Fable's mother arrived at the door, wiping her hands on her apron.  
"No Mom," Replied Fable bitterly. "I haven't spoken to her since we moved out here."  
Sighing, her mother, Carmen, joined Fable on the bed, taking her hand. Fable was tempted to pull away, but she needed the contact. They both did. "I know you miss Pen, but think about all the wonderful opportunities you're going to gain from this move, dear!"  
"And think about all the wonderful opportunities I gained when Pen and I spent time together." Whether or not Fable meant to snap, she did. A hurt look broke across her mothers face but quickly vanished.  
"You were a good pair. Now go get cleaned up before your father gets home." She replied, looking away from her child's flaming eyes and down at her own hands. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Carmen released her daughter's hand and stood up, heading towards the door.  
Fable didn't even try and stop her. Instead she curled dejectedly back up under the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Pen glanced at the clock on the ceiling as she entered her room. 1:42 am. How had she managed to be out so late? The room was blanketed in a dark cover of night, except for the one stream of illumination dancing through the slightly cracked blinds. The bed was unmade, like it had been left the last morning. A red light was blinking on the phone, and Pen realized someone must have left her a message while she was out. Curious, she lifted the phone to her ear and pushed the play button.

"_Hey Pen. Um, I was just calling to see how you're doing. We haven't spoken in a while, has anything significant happened?"_ Fable's relaxing voice came through the receiver. Still, it had a sad sound to it.

Not without you here, Pen thought.  
_"I haven't had anything to do up here. Haven't seen many Pokemon yet either. It is only a few days until Christmas. I wonder if they have some sort of celebration to attend?"_ As Fable laughed, Pen felt a smile crack across her face too. _"So, yesterday was Liam's birthday, right? Please give him my best wishes. I know you're farther south then I am, but have you guys seen any snow yet? Aw, who am I kidding? __It's going to be another snow less Christmas, here and there. And we can't even spend it together. I miss you so much Pen. I hope you call me back soon; it's been weeks since we spent any time together. Right, well, I'll talk to you later, then."  
_ The message ended and Pen hastily began to dial Fable's number, then stopped.  
She sighed. "Right, like she'd be awake at 1:53 AM."  
"Pen, is that you?" Startled, she turned to the door, only to see her younger brother standing there.  
"Liam? Why are you awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep," Liam replied. "I heard you come in and it scared me. That was you, right?"  
"Yeah, it was me. What're you doing here anyway?" Pen replied, scratching the back of her head.  
Liam rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I couldn't sleep."  
"I heard that, punk. You can be such a piece of work sometimes, you know that?" Snapped Pen. "I mean why are you in me room?"  
She frowned. She hadn't been meaning to chastise her little brother, but she had.  
"What's your problem?" Liam snapped back. He was now standing in her room, only a few feet away from her, glaring.  
Pen sighed. "I don't have a problem, okay? I got a message from Fable is all."  
"Fable? Is she okay?" If he was trying to hide the fact he had a crush on his fourteen-year-old sisters best friend, he wasn't doing a very good job.  
"She's fine, she said to give you her best for your birthday." Liam blushed a deep red, but luckily Pen could barely see him in the dark. "She wanted me to call her back soon, but it's too late now."

The pair of siblings stood together in silence for a few moments, before Liam walked over to his sister and hugged her. Pen was surprised and didn't hug back, but she smiled and looked down at him.  
"What was that for, little brother?"  
"I can just tell you really miss Fable, is all." He replied, releasing her. "You haven't really been yourself lately."  
"I miss her?" Pen answered as she brushed back Liam's bangs. "Or you miss her?"  
The answer she received was a huge grin and another hug.  
"I guess I miss her, a little." Liam replied, squeezing his sister around the waist.  
Pen kissed her brothers forward and hugged back tightly. "I knew it. Now head back to bed, okay Liam?"  
Liam nodded and rubbed his eye. As he reached the door he waved back at her.  
"Goodnight, Pen!" He exclaimed, heading into the hallway.

"Night, little brother." She smiled. He turned and grinned at her again, then his shape merged into the darkness of the hallway.

Worn out, Pen staggered over to her bed and collapsed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

"_And it looks like this winter will be another without snow, much to the dismay of children and some parents everywhere."_ The TV announcer droned as Fable ate her cereal in silence. "_No one is entirely sure what is causing this unfortunate phenomenon, but some leading experts believe it may be because of the increased temperatures around the globe."_

"No, really?" Fable asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. "I thought it might be because of a temperature drop."  
"What may be because of a temperature drop?" Carmen inquired, sitting down next to her daughter with a cup of coffee.  
"Nothing," Grunted Fable. "Just something the reporter said."  
The scene on the TV changed to an empty field, light brown grass and barren batches of earth visible. _"What would have usually been coated in pure white snow is now desolate and empty, aside from a few scattered flocks of pidgey and rattata families. __Despite the risen temperatures the air is still frigid and bitter."  
_"Is 'risen' even a word?" Fable muttered under her breath.  
Carmen shushed her and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping. The TV changed back to the reporter, and Fable noted for the first time that the lady on the screen had a painful looking cut on her forehead.  
_"Experts say that it is not likely to snow again in upcoming years, possibly even taking decades before we see flurries again."_A graph appeared behind the reporter showing the statistics the 'experts' were referring to. _"These facts show that young children of this generation may miss out on wonderful snow covered winter experiences."  
_ Fable finished her cereal and stood up from the table. Her mother looked at her strangely, but then returned to the News Report.  
"I guess that means Liam's going to miss out on a lot of fun," She said, turning up the volume.  
"I guess so." Fable agreed, ambling over to the sink and dropping her bowl into it. She hated it when her mother turned up the volume. It meant the discussion was over, had it even really begun.  
_"We have contacted all member of the Elite Four across the globe, including all Champions and Pokemon Professors, searching for some solution. None has been found so far."  
_ "Obvious." Muttered Fable, as she turned away from the screen. "Or else we'd have snow by now."  
"Fable, if you're just going to be obnoxious, go outside." Carmen stated, remaining focused on the TV.  
Before Fable had a chance to reply, the phone in her room rang.  
"I'll get it," She said, deliberately walking in front of the TV on her room. She took the stairs two at a time. "Hello?"  
_"Hey, Fable?"  
_"Pen!" Fable cried, immediately feeling her mood brighten. "It's so good to hear from you!"  
Pen laughed. _"Sorry I didn't call you back sooner, I was out late."  
_"It's no big deal." Fable replied. "So, did you see the news?"  
_"Yeah,"_Came the prompt response from the other side of the line. _"All that stuff about it not snowing again for decades? It seemed a bit unreal, didn't it?"  
_"It does seem really hard to believe." Agreed Fable.

There was an uncomfortable pause.  
_"Um, sorry Fable, but I gotta go."  
_"Already?"  
_"Yeah, I have to help Liam with, um, something."_ Pen said sheepishly.  
Fable sighed. "Oh, okay." She said, voice downcast. "I'll talk to you later then."  
_"Fable. I'm not ditching you, I promise."_ Normally, that would have reassured her. However, the prompt speed with which her friend hung up countered the effect.  
"Oh, okay. Good to hear." She said to the empty line. Sadly, she hung up the phone and trotted back downstairs.

"Fable, who was that?" Carmen asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nobody." Fable muttered back as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going out for a while."

"That's fine. Be back before it's too late." Her mother replied, turning for a moment to smile at her daughter.  
"Right, like you'd notice." Fable shot back as she ducked out the front door and into the cold air.

Pen stared at the phone angrily. Why had she left like that? Maybe it was the realization that Fable wouldn't be around for Christmas this year. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted.  
"Fable?" Her mother called up the steps from the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Pen shouted back. "What do you need, Catherine?"  
"The nurse from the Pokemon Center called and said you could head down and pick up Electrike at anytime!" Catherine called back up.  
Out of nowhere, Liam appeared at Pen's door. "Can I come?"  
"Out of the way, little brother." She said as she pushed him out of the way and stepped onto the staircase.  
"Take your little brother with you," Catherine said in a monotone voice.  
"Oh, come on Mom!" Pen protested, rolling her eyes. "He's such a pest!"  
"Too bad. You both need to get outside anyway."  
Liam shrieked happily. "Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed Pen's hand and pulled her down the steps, nearly bowling into their mother as he pushed through the front door. "See you later mom!"  
"Be safe, Liam!" Catherine called back. "Um, you too, Pen."

"We'll be fine." Replied her daughter coolly as she was dragged out the front door.

The siblings sat on their bikes outside the red roofed PC. People rushed in with their Pokemon in their arms, as Pen had the night Electrike had been debilitated.

_"Fable!" Pen shouted as she leapt forward and pushed her best friend out of the way of the rampaging Nidoking. As she opened her eyes again she found that she was lying on top of her friend, both completely unharmed. "Are you okay?"  
__Fable exhaled and hugged her friend. "Yes, I'm fine. If you ever do that again, I'll kill you! What the hell where you thinking?!"  
__Pen grinned at her and helped her up. "Look out!" They both shouted at one another and leapt separate ways as the purple powerhouse charged them again, throwing punches rapidly._

"_Run Fable!" Cried Pen. "You have to get out of here!"  
__"Niiiiidoooking!" The wild Pokemon shouted as it threw up its head. The horn began to glow and both girls stepped back towards each other, joining hands._

"_I'm not leaving unless you do!" Fable snapped back.__  
__"Don't be so stupid! I'll keep him busy, you run!" Pen's blue hair fell angrily in front of her eye and she looked ready to harm her friend.  
__"No!"  
__As the girls fought with each other, clouds covered the previously clear sky._

"_Nidoking!" The Pokemon shouted as he struck out again. This time it caught Pen clear in the face and she was knocked to the side. Fable screamed out, but it was barely audible over the sound of rushing wind.__  
__"Pen, are you okay!?" Panic ensued as Fable realized she couldn't see her best friend. Why couldn't she see? It was snowing! Nidoking must have used blizzard, she realized. It was rare but not unheard of for this to occur in wild Pokemon, especially not Ice types. She remembered her teacher reprimanding her and Pen for goofing off during that lesson extremely well.  
__Suddenly a flash of light illuminated the clearing and she saw Nidoking rear back in pain.  
__"Fable! Something just hit it with a Thundershock!" Pen's voice sounded strained but Fable was relived to hear it at all. That meant she was okay!  
__Another flash of light and the pair saw a small dog like Pokemon being knocked away by the much larger Nidoking.  
__"I think that's Electrike!" Pen yelled out above the hoarse wind.__  
__"But how'd she find us!?" Fable shouted back, moving through the snowstorm towards where she thought her friend's voice was coming from.  
__"I don't know!" The other girl called out again, running her hand through her hair. She struggled to get to her feet but collapsed, only to be caught by welcome hands.  
__"It's okay, I've got you!" Fable said, hugging her friend tightly. Although Pen said nothing in return she could feel her body relax, and she allowed Fable to pick her up. "Which way should I go?"  
__"Anyway! As long as it's not towards them!" Pen shouted, her teeth beginning to chatter. "Just go!"  
__Fable turned and sprinted as fast as she could, making sure her friend was safe in her arms. She didn't think she'd ever run this far this fast, and when they finally cleared the blizzard after what seemed like forever, she collapsed.  
__"Are you okay?" Pen asked, taking her friends hand.  
__"Yeah, I'm okay." Fable answered, her voice gruff. "You know, just trying not to cough up blood."  
__The pair started to laugh, and Pen stroked aside her bangs. A good amount of time past before they settled down, and then Fable repeated her question.  
__"I'm fine," Fable insisted. "Are you?"  
__"I can't see out of my right eye, but luckily my bangs should cover the shiner." Pen said, smiling. "I think I'm lucky to be alive, that thing hit me pretty hard."  
__"You're telling me! I thought you were dead!" Fable pushed her friend, only to be pushed back. "Hey!"  
__The girls began to push each other back and forth until it got to the point they were tackling each other, when they both noticed something.  
__Pen frowned. "But… What happened to Electrike…"__  
__Her friend wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. "I'm sure she's fine. But the blizzards cleared up, we can go look for her if you want. We'll just be careful not to be attacked again."  
__They both stood, Pen with some help, and began to walk along in silence. Without the blizzard and the clouds, Fable could see the shiner her friend had been referring to clearly. The sight made her feel sick. The eye was completely closed and some of the skin around it had been torn. There was a cut above her brow line where the tip of the horn had struck, a small trickle of blood slowly dripping down from it.  
__"Does that hurt?" She finally asked, as they grew closer to the clearing.  
__"No." Pen said, not making eye contact. She sighed. "A little. I'll clean it when I get home."  
__Silence fell across them again and Fable had to fight the urge to force her friend to stop so she could clean it. She was about to say something when Pen's jaw dropped. They had reached the entrance to the clearing and it was not the most pleasant sight. The Nidoking was down, but it had fallen ontop of the Electrike. The small dog Pokemon's fur was tattered and the snow had crystallized on the ends of each strand. Her eyes were closed and her paw was twisted painfully backwards, in a way it certainly wasn't supposed to.  
__Both girls stood there in silence, jaws open.  
__"Pen, I'm sorry-" Fable tried to place a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, but Pen was already gone. She was tearing across the clearing towards her Pokemon, calling out to her.  
__"Electrike! Please be okay!" She shouted. "You have to get up! Please!"  
__Fable tore after her, silently begging the same. The ground was covered in snow but it was melting quickly enough that it wasn't a problem. When she caught up to her friend beside the Nidoking, she was relieved to see that Electrike's eyes were open, however weakly.  
__"She's okay," Exclaimed Pen, and Fable breathed a sigh of relief.__  
__"She's okay." The pair repeated together, and the both smiled. "Now come on, we have to get the Nidoking off her." Pen continued.  
__Fable nodded. "I'll take her to the PC. You need to go home and heal."_

_Pen nodded in agreement and started to push on the hide of the monstrous purple creature that had trapped her companion. Hastily, Fable came to her aid._

"Stay here, Liam." Stated Pen as she dismounted. "Watch the bikes."  
Liam nodded. He wanted to protest, but the sadness in his sister's face caused him to fall quite.  
"Thank you." She said, and she wheeled her bike into the rack. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"I'll be here," Liam said, parking his bike too. He sat down on the grass and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked into the Pokemon Center without another word.  
Abruptly, Pen gasped. "Liam!" She shouted back out the door. "Get my cell phone and call up Fable! I have an idea!"

* * *

"Hello?" Fable rubber her eyes as she answered the cell phone. She was sitting outside, watching what little clouds there were against the otherwise clear blue sky.  
"Fable! It's Pen!"  
"Pen, hey!" She immediately perked up, jumping to her feet. "What's going on?"  
"Listen. You remember when we got attacked by that Nidoking?" Pen's voice was hasty, heavy with excitement.  
Fable grinned. "How could I forget? That was our last day together. How's your eye?"  
"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Listen you remember the move Nidoking used? Blizzard?" Pen was talking so quickly it was hard to understand her.  
"Yeah… what about it?" Fable asked. Although she had a pretty good idea where the conversation was going.  
"Do you still have the Nidoking?"  
"Of course I still have him. You gave him to me, I wouldn't ever give him away!"  
Pen squealed happily on the other side of the phone. "Okay, listen! Go to the PC, I just placed a Pidgeot in our mutual box, I need you to take the Nidoking and get it to use blizzard while you're flying over the region!"  
"Good idea! But what's blizzard attack going to do?" Fable asked. Sometimes she wondered how well thought out Pen's plans were.  
"Not just one. Go turn on the TV."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Just do it, please?" Pen pleaded with her.  
Fable laughed. "Okay, okay I'm going."  
"Good. I have to go, make sure you go to the PC, okay?"  
"I can do that!" Chuckled Fable. "See you later!"

"It's so good to see you, Electrike!" Liam shouted, hugging the dog-type Pokemon tightly. "I missed you!"  
"I missed her too. It's hard not too, she's so cute!" Pen rubbed her Pokemon's head affectionately. The Electrike snapped at her trainer's hand playfully.  
"Liam, Pen!" Catherine called. "The news! It's on!"  
The siblings cheered and high fived, racing off into the kitchen.  
_"And this is the scene in the Northern Areas of all the regions. Hundreds of Trainers have gathered with flying and ice type Pokemon alike, preparing to engineer one of the greatest Christmas Miracles of all time. It all started when youngster Pen West realized that although she couldn't give us natural snow, she could give us a white Christmas. She took her idea to the Pokemon Professors and within hours it was set up, with Trainers of all ages gathering far and wide."_ The camera panned over all the regions, displaying hundreds of people standing beside Pokemon.  
"Look!" Liam shouted, pointing at the screen. "There's Fable!"  
_"It's beginning to look like this may be one of the most wonderful Christmas Eves ever. Already, the first wave of Pokemon have taken off, being coached from the ground by trainers."_ The screen was suddenly blanketed by the flapping wings of bird Pokemon taking off, Ice type Pokemon on their backs. _"But not only Ice type Pokemon are asked to help out. If you have a Pokemon at home that knows the move blizzard, it is very much requested that you send it out at some point over the next 24 hours to help aid in our quest for the white Christmas."_ The screen changed again, and this time Pen was staring at herself outside one of the various labs.  
_"If Fable Martins hears this, I just want her to know when she finishes her part I'd like her to fly out here and spend Christmas with Liam, Catherine and I. We love her like family and we miss her."_TV Pen said. _"It won't be Christmas without you."  
__"Well, everyone, I suggest you head to your windows and wait to see the snow, because it's well on it's way now. It may not be natural snow but at least we'll see a white Christmas!"_The reporter smiled and the scene cut back to hundreds of Pokemon taking off, with a gentle amount of snow falling steadily to the ground.  
"Pen, come look outside!" Liam shouted. Pen grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, running to join her family at the window. Sure enough, the snow was falling steadily. Catherine gasped.  
"Dears, look at that!" She exclaimed. Liam and Pen both scanned the outside, only to see dozens of wild Pokemon stepping outside into the snow. Most of them seemed to be trying to aid the airborne Pokemon by using attacks that cooled the air or powered the blizzard, but others simply dove playfully through out the snowy kingdom.  
"Whoa." Liam said. "Pen, you did it!"  
Pen smiled. "I guess I did." Suddenly, she was attacked with hugs from both sides. "Hey! Whoa, you guys."  
"What's that?" Catherine suddenly asked. Through the now heavy snowfall a shape could be made out, plowing through the snow towards the house.  
"It's Fable!" Pen shouted happily. "She made it!"  
Liam and Pen raced each other to the door, blasting out into the freezing air. Fable was sitting atop Nidoking but leapt down when she saw them.  
"Pen!" She shouted, running to give her best friend a hug. Liam joined in too, but the girls seemed to ignore him. "I've missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too! How do you like your white Christmas?"  
"I love it!" She squeezed her friend even harder. "You truly are a miracle worker, Pen!"  
Pen blushed and hugged her friend back tightly too. "Come inside before you freeze! Now that you're here, Christmas can begin!"

**End.**


End file.
